


The Falseness of Reality

by BatmanFanatic123



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanFanatic123/pseuds/BatmanFanatic123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depressed, Kagome tries to re-adjust to normal life after the well closes. Unknown to her, she gets enrolled into Ouran Academy. Can she get over her depression and lead a normal life? Only time will tell. Kagome x ? Drabble story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Falseness of Reality

The unbearable pain of having to face another day ate at my soul. My heart was slowly fading from existence, and leaving nothing but an empty shell behind. I don't even know who I am anymore. Day in, day out. Nothing changes.

Eventually, I stop feeling all together. Even the pain that once comforted me, reminding me that I'm still alive has gone. I see no reason to continue living, seeing how I have nothing left.

The wind blew strongly, making me have to regain my balance. The ledge on the top of building I'm standing on is so small. It would be very easy just to end it all.

Why do I keep going on when I know there's nothing left for me anymore. I look down. The ground look a million feet away. Just one step forward.

I close my eyes and take the step that would lead me to freedom and finally let me to be able to feel again. I smile. I'm finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's Robin! I know it's been quite a while and I'm sorry for just flashing out of existence, but now I'm back and ready to write. I hope you all like my story. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
